Heal Zombie
Not to be confused with Healer Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies 2. Heal Zombie is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. He is a Spawnable Zombie released in the Legends of the Lawn DLC. He follows damaged zombies and heals them with his manual heal station strapped on his back. It heals about 12 health per second (3 health, 4 times per second). He attacks by whacking his flag and each whack deals 15 damage. The Heal Weed is his plant counterpart. Health A Heal Zombie has 60 health. Description The Heal Zombie chases after you if you're injured. He looks scary, but he's just trying to help! Strategy With This zombie is one of the most useful spawable zombies in the game as its healing can be invaluable in a team with few healing Scientists as they can step in as team healer. Then tend to avoid most plant fire as they will spend most of their time hideing behind the person they are healing. However, they cannot heal themselves so can easly die if the get snipped while chasing a healing target or if they run out of zombies to heal and try and charge the plants. They are very effective on the last stage of Seeds of Time at healing the zombies pushing the boot. Against If you see this zombie, try and take it out quickly. Its healing can make it very hard to defeat the zombies it is healing and lots of times is very hard to hit. However, its health isn't very high, and if caught out in the open it can be very easily dealt with. Gallery HealZombie.png|The back of a Heal Zombie For Talk.png|Heal Zombie in selection HealerHarry.PNG|A community challenge exclusive for Heal Zombies Icon_Minions_Heal_Zombie.png|Their icon in Battle for Neighborville Trivia *His healing station seems to be slightly different from the Zombie Heal Station. *He and Vampire Zombie are the only Spawnable Zombies that can heal. *If there are no injured allies around, he will go around hitting plants with his flag, like the Flag Zombie. **They can also throw rocks, the attack being called Hard Rock Toss, in Battle for Neighborville *He does not actually have his heal station on his back until he reaches an injured zombie. *He spins when he activates his healing station. *He is the second zombie to hold a flag (the first being Flag Zombie and all of its variants). *He was used for the "Harry the Healer" community challenge, where the players of Garden Warfare had to restore a certain amount of health points to allies using this zombie. Restoring 700,000 health would reward a Rare Pack, and 1,400,000 health restores would yield an Ultra Pack, with the event having concluded on February 19. In the end the community completed both challenges. The challenge was made by a YouTuber named ZEROxFUSIONZ. *The flag has a revival symbol instead of a healing symbol. *He goes first towards his injured summoner instead of staying or following the closest zombie injured around. *In Garden Warfare 2, he will sometimes turn back and forth while he is healing, resulting in jerky movements. *Their Garden Warfare icon appears to be missing their signature hat. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare zombies Category:Spawnable Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Rare zombies Category:Super Rare zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville zombies Category:Consumables